Notes on Important Things
by purpleelephantspinkhippos
Summary: These are the notes that the Marauders find important... stuff about their everyday life and about how bored they are during class... Currently not being updated, but will be updated in no time!
1. Notes In History of Magic

Disclaimer:n jhc;lkglkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkdaeetkatj4i5j3lg;fknmmj jsjfdndMGDFAGFG32142 My head was on the keyboard, sorry i fell asleep and just woke up. I typed disclaimer i think then fell asleep. Anyway, i am bored so i just wrote this stupid story. If u think i own anything, u r crazy! I don't even get why we have to write these. I guess i should just start the story.  
  
Chapter one: Notes in History of Magic  
  
Prongs: Hey Padfoot, how was your supper, i mean summer.  
  
Padfoot: Prongs, I didn't know you cared so much for me. Just Kidding. Alright I guess. All I heard was screams from my mother.  
  
Marvolus Moony: Intercepted by the Marvolus Moony! Why are you guys passing notes when you are on opposite sides of the room! You will get caught!  
  
Prongs: Please Moony! We won't get caught with Binns as a teacher!  
  
Padfoot: Hey Prongs! Lilly just stared at you.  
  
Marvolus Moony: Don't listen to that last note Prongs when you get this. She stared at you in disgust. I think she is going to tell on you.  
  
Prongs: She did! Cool!!! She likes me! I always knew it! She was staring at me right Padfoot  
  
Padfoot: Yeah her eyes lit up.  
  
(As you can tell, Sirius Black is lying)  
  
Just at that moment, Lily Evens grabbed the paper out of Sirius' hands. "Look Proffessor! Why don't you read these notes that they have been passing in class to the class?!?!"  
  
"Taking notes in my class? Must be a first! Ms. Evans, you will recieve detention," Professor Binns said.  
  
Detention Slip  
  
Who Lily Evens  
  
What Talking During Class  
  
When 11:45 AM  
  
Where History of Magic  
  
Detention Clean Trophy Room with No Magic  
  
Signature  
  
Proffesor Binns 


	2. Notes in Transfiguration

Disclaimer: i dont own anything but the "plot"  
  
Prongs: hi  
  
Padfoot: hey  
  
Marvolous Moony: hello  
  
Padfoot: quit with the Marvolous stuff  
  
Marvolous Moony: no  
  
Prongs: is that hwo you spell Marvolous  
  
Marvolous Moony: no  
  
Prongs: how do you spell it  
  
Marvolous Moony: I-T  
  
Prongs: no, how do you spell Marvolous  
  
Marvolous Moony: Marvelous, and I knew what you meant

Prongs: why isnt Wormtail talking

Padfoot: duh know

Prongs: throw the note at his head

Padfoot: kay

Wormtail: ow that hurt

Padfoot: who cares

Wormtail: you won't be so strong talking when I give this to Professor Mcgonagall

Prongs: what

Wormtail: you won't be so strong talking when I give this to Professor Mcgonagall

Prongs: i knew that andgive what to her

Padfoot: ewww

Marvolous Moony: Wow Professor, your hair. It is so beautiful. Almost as pretty as your face

Prongs: suck up

Prongs: I would take that as insulting if I were her

Padfoot: I get it

Marvolous Moony: nothing gets past you, does it Padfoot

Padfoot: nope, I am 100 percent smart

Wormtail: i'm telling the teacher

Padfoot: why, because I'm smart

Wormtail: nope your passing notes

Padfoot: no dur. And we are not passing notes

(talking, not note)

Peter(Wormtail for the unknown): Um Professor, they are passing notes


	3. Notes in Potions

**Notes on Important Things: Potions _seems_ Crazy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this lame somewhat awesome plot thing**

**On with the show!!**

**And it sucks that we can't write in script for so there will be random paragraphs sometimes of narration**

* * *

Padfoot: so guys, teachers always _seem_ to place us quite far from the room

Prongs: Yeah...I never _seem_ to understand why teachers don't trust us

Marvolous Moony: Wormtail _seems _to be adding boomslang skin at the wrong time

Padfoot: I _seem _to want to throw this note at his big head

Wormtail: OW that really hurt... and I hate you guys seriously. I got a weeks worth of detention from last class

Prongs: We _seem_ to care

Padfoot: but we don't

Marvolous Moony: Stop, Slughorns walking around

As Slughorn walked around and looked that the boiling potions he noticed one thing. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin, it seems your potions are most properly brewed. You will be given a free day next class and are invited to my ever popular Slug Club Beginning of School Party!"

"Sir, I can't because I have important buisness to attend to." Moony said (we all know what this means).

"yea and if he can't I obviously can't come either as I have important buisness to attend to with him." said Prongs as he gave a quick glance at his friends.

Padfoot: Gosh Prongs, I'm surprised about this decision... I would have thought it would be the perfect time to score one with that perfect little Lily flower you so constantly talk about

Wormtail: How come I'm not invited

Prongs: Because it's for people who can brew potions

Marvolous Moony: Obviously... the potion was supposed to be a light purple and yours is brown. Now Prongs, you just go to the party, snog it up with Lily and then you can marauder crazy with us next full moon. Tell Slughorn you can go.

Prongs: Thanks guys. Man Padfoot, your lucky you get to sit by Lily. Although she does _seem _to be looking over your shoulder.

Cauldrons clattered to the ground sending Wormtail's brown lumpy potion to the ground. Tables, books, and the soles of shoes were burnt to a red burning crisp as James made a quick getaway to Slughorn's desk. The mucho amounts of chaos could not bring Slughorn from his slightly interesting magazines of half-dressed witches. So, the students had to continue getting 3rd degree burns on the bottom of their feet. The charm of a young boy could draw his attention away, "Professor Slughorn, I will definatly be attending your party. I wish we could say the same about ol' Remy here, but he says he can attend to that important buisness without me." said Prongs as he towered over Slughorn's small self.

"Splendid! I'll put you on the list! Now, I should give you detention because of your little bit of note passing, but because you're such a charming young lad I've decided against it. Next time, though, I hope you pay close attention. You're in sixth year and should no better."

"I'll try harder next time sir!"

"Good, now get out of my class."

* * *

**Obviously, I _seem _to be done!**

**That whole bit about the nudey-magazines did happen in my art class though in like 4th grade (this guy in my class told me). Anyways... sorry I haden't uploaded anything for like two years but you know how life goes. Review anything really. More will come more frequently and I think I'm going to start going with what some reviewers said (who I love alot for reading my stories first) ****and go with a kind of plot. I don't know, it will develope as I write**


End file.
